A DNA computer may use known properties of DNA molecules to solve a computing problem identified by information encoded into two or more chains of nucleotides. After allowing these chains to chemically bond into one or more DNA molecules, a solution to the computing problem may be identified by decoding information represented by the chemical structure of the DNA molecules.
Natural-language processing (NLP) is a field of computer science that may allow a processor to infer meaning from a natural-language interaction with a user. A set of natural-language grammatical rules represented by data stored in a knowledgebase may identify ways in which the processor may use methods of NLP to infer context and meaning from a freeform combinations of words comprised by a vocabulary.